elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Adairian Caledoni
Adairian Caledoni is a former Caledonian warrior-king transformed into the first Ravager after making a blood pact with a demon. Having grown bored of Earth, Adairian manipulated his way into a governing position in the Hell. Biography Early Life Born to the king of Caledonia, Adairian had become a warrior renowned in battle for his ferocity. With every victory, his hunger for bloodshed grew greater. Adairian and his army finally met their match when they encountered a merciless tribe from the East. Outnumbered and overpowered, Adairian and his army quickly found themselves on the losing end of the battle. In desperation, Adairian called out, pleading for the power to defeat his enemies. Believing his plea to be unanswered, Adairian resigned himself to his fate and charged forward. However, at the last moment, a demon appeared before him having accepted his offer. Upon drinking the blood of the demon, Adairian, suddenly in a fit of blind rage, single-handedly decimates everything in sight, including his own army. Upon seeing his handiwork, the demon appeared before Adairian again and takes him to the Underworld. Upon waking as a demon, Adairian became an early disciple of his creator, quickly and eagerly learning the rules and riches of Hell in all its gory decadence. His intelligence and aggression won respect and soon after, Adairian had fully established his place, becoming a Lord of Hell. Personality Due to the severe and horrible cruelties that he has faced throughout his long life, Adairian is misanthropic, brooding, and deeply mistrustful of others. Adairian is cold, filled with hatred and oppressed within his own right, distancing himself from the rest of humanity. He remains in control of his emotions, keeping most others at arm's length, refusing to let them know the deeper parts of his psyche. However, he is constantly struggling to maintain a measure of humanity and control, while the demon wants him to be a ravenous predator. Physical Appearance Adairian is often described as a strikingly handsome man, with dark brown eyes, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. While he sports a light dusting of facial hair, his auburn hair is always groomed to perfection. Adairian stands just over six feet with a lean, well-muscled body. Adairian tends to be consistently well dressed, his attire usually consisting of immaculately tailored suits. When angered or excited, Adairian can reveal his true demonic nature. Powers and Abilities Powers * Original Ravager Physiology: '''As the Original Ravager, Adairian possesses the following attributes, which are superior to any other Ravager: ** '''Fangs and Claws: Adairian can transform his teeth into razor-sharp fangs. Similarly, he can also transform his fingertips into sharply-pointed claws, which are extremely durable and capable of rending a variety of substances including flesh, bone, wood, concrete, and even some metals. ** Superhuman Endurance: Adairian’s musculature and metabolism are considerably more efficient than that of an ordinary human, granting him phenomenal endurance and stamina. Depending on his physical condition and diet, Adairian is capable of physically exerting himself for several hours before showing any sign of fatigue or debilitation. However, if severely injured or forced to overexert himself in a considerably short period of time, he would require rest and sustenance to recover. ** Superhuman Senses: Adairian’s sensory functions have been augmented far beyond that of humans and animals. As a result, he can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect bodily heat emanations, hear a pulse thudding in a vein from several meters, even through thick barriers, and track his prey for miles over nearly any terrain by scent alone. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Adairian is capable of surviving and rapidly recovering from injuries that would kill a normal human with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as severe burns, broken bones, massive blood loss, impalement, gunshot wounds, electrocution, deep lacerations, and even organ extraction and dismemberment heal completely, within a few hours. However, injuries caused by silver objects heal slower and leave scars. Despite his incredible regenerative capabilities, which render him immune to toxins and diseases, he is far from invulnerable. ** Superhuman Speed: Adairian is capable of moving and reacting faster than that of an ordinary human. His speed allows him to disarm foes, side-step rapid gunfire at point-blank range, stop humans in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes, and dodge and parry attacks with ease. While his top speed isn't known, he is capable of moving faster than the human eye can see. ** Superhuman Strength: Adairian’s physical strength is far superior to that of the finest human athlete. Although his strength peaks after feeding, he is able to deliver blows and strikes that can knock a full grown man across a room, smash through walls, break free of metal restraints, snap bones without effort, overpower and eviscerate humans and other mortal creatures, punch through solid wood doors, and leap a few feet in a single bound. His bite is likewise significantly powerful at full force, enough to sever limbs. Abilities Amassed Knowledge: Due to his extended lifespan, Adairian has not only accumulated a vast fortune, many interdimensional contacts, and knowledge of several European languages, but also centuries of combat experience and training in all the fighting arts of the ancient Celts, Saxons, Vikings, and the Germanic tribes of ancient Europe. As a result, Adairian is a superbly skilled warrior surpassing that of the legendary Niklaus Azera. When in combat, he favors more ancient weaponry such as the sword, battle axe, mace, bow, and long spear. He is also very well versed in torture and interrogation methods. Weaknesses Decapitation: Decapitation through any method is the most effective way to kill him. Silver: Due to its inherent mystical purity, demons are violently allergic to silver. Direct physical contact with silver, in the form of a metal weapon or even a fine chemical mist, causes progressive, localized damage and severe inflammation similar to a chemical burn, while just being in the presence of great amounts of silver, causes extreme weakness and severe feverishness, often to the point of unconsciousness. If merely injured and not killed outright by a silver object, the injury will leave permanent scars, but if it is completely absorbed into the bloodstream or if silver pierces a major organ, it will result in an agonizing death. Starvation: If he subject fails to feed, he will become pale and sickly and his hunger will only increase as his cognitive faculties deteriorate, reducing him to a savage, mindless creature until he either gives into the hunger suffers from agonizing pain and eventually starvation as his body begins to feed on itself. Category:Characters Category:Ravagers Category:Male Characters